Britain moves to Beverly Hills
by greekgeekspywannabe
Summary: Alex moved to California with the Pleasures and attended Beverly Hills High, then he was sucked through a trash can to W.O.O.H.P. headquarters and offered a position despite the fact that he is retired. How will the girls react when they find out their hunky new classmate is also a spy? And when they have to work together... yikes. I own nothing.
1. A rumor

**Hello Readers!**

 **I saw that there were no crossovers in this category so I made one oneself and am very proud of it and where it might go, this is one of the many stories i have in the making.**

 **I own nothing!**

* * *

Sam was sitting on the bench next to the soccer field while Alex practiced her soccer tricks when Clover came up to them very happy like. "What's up with you?"

"You haven't heard yet? There's a new guy coming here, and get this, he's British!" anyone could see how Clover's eyes turned into hearts at the thought of the luscious British accent.

"What's him name?" Alex had stopped her tricks to give Clover her attention.

"His name is Alex,"

"And how did you find this out?" Sam asked Clover knowing there was a story to this knowledge.

"Okay, so you know that senior, Sabina Pleasure? Well I was behind her and her friends in line in the food court when one of her friends asked her about some boy that's living with her now, so she explained to her friends that his name was Alex and he moved here with them from England a few weeks ago. And her one friend commented on how cute he was but then she went about saying he was like a little brother to her but did admit he was cute, but they're just friends. Which means he's single and is our age after I did a little more investigating."

"You know soccer is pretty big in England, maybe he'll show up for tryouts next week," Alex added as she resumed her ball tricks.

"Did find out what his last name is?" Sam asked of Clover due to the number of boys she had crushed on in the past and hadn't even known their last name.

"Well, since he is living with the Pleasure family one would assume he took on their last name, but I don't know, I followed Sabina to the main office where she was apparently picking up Alex's schedule, she didn't say a last name, but she must have come in a few times since the secretary said that it had finally come in. " Clover had explained and Sam had her thinking face on and Alex knew what was going on in her head.

"Come on Sam! We are not going to investigate this any more than Clover already has, this is not some mission, there is nothing suspicious about him," Alex protested, she did not want to do spy work on their time off.

"We haven't met him yet," Sam countered to Alex's protest.

"Exactly! So we have no reason to be suspicious about him before he even shows up." Alex seemed to have won the debate for now.

"Lets at least keep an eye out for him," Sam compromised.

"Way ahead of you there," Clover said looking around for the imagined British hottie.

"Clover," Sam and Alex groaned at Clover's antics.

Somehow after that a rumor began to spread across campus that a British guy was going to be going to school very shortly, and in Beverly hills, rumors spread faster than forest fires.

* * *

It was a monday morning and Sabina Pleasure was driving herself and her good friend Alex Rider to Beverly Hills High for his first day of classes. They were still a bits away from the school so she thought it was as good a time as any to warn Alex of what lies ahead.

"I just thought I'd warn you, there's a rumor going around about you," she said avoiding Alex's look.

"I haven't even started going there and there are already rumors about me?" Alex sighed as he laid his head back on the headrest of his seat in Sabina's canvas top Jeep Wrangler.

"Well, not exactly you, there's a rumor about a new british guy was going to school at Beverly Hills High, they only know your first name and that you are living with me. So if we keep you living with me a secret,-"

"And have me lose my british accent," Alex continues her train of thought, in an american accent, "then we could pull it off at least for some time until we figure something else out."

"Exactly,"

"Then pull over." he said to her.

"What?" she looked over at him confused.

"We can't exactly show up to school in the same car, right?" he asked and she compromised with dropping him off six blocks away from the school.

"You know, I keep forgetting about how easy it seems for you to manipulate your accent like that," Sabina said as an afterthought.

"Helps if you live in lots of places and meet all kinds of people," he responded.

During his walk he thought of how the past few weeks had been for him. Before he left England he had talked to Tulip Jones and she had everything they had on him erased from the computerized databases and only a single file remained of him at MI6 in one of their many archive warehouses never to see the light of day again. After he arrived in the states he had a meeting with Joe Byrne from the CIA and discussed some problems that may arise. Just like with MI6, Joe had everything concerning Alex Rider erased from their databases and only a single hard copy that would never see the light of day again. As well as on call protection for the Pleasure family if the need comes. If anyone looked for Alex Rider and the Pleasures then they were living in Northern California, while they were actually in the Beverly Hills. The final thing was that CIA were never to ask him to go on another mission again, because Alex Rider the teen spy was retired, and well compensated for his two years of work, placed in a Swiss account only he can access and if he was dead, the Swiss bank would require a certificate of death for the Pleasures to be the beneficiary and grant them access to his money.

He arrived to the school with time to spare, so he wandered around to get an idea of the layout, he knew it would be weird not going to school with Tom anymore, but this is how it had to be. He was starting over and this time he will not get into any trouble at this school, or at least try to avoid it to the best of his abilities.

"Hey," a girl with short blonde hair stood in front of him, "are you new here?"

"Yes?" He said without his accent to which she seemed a bit disappointed. Her friends stood on either side of the blonde and apologise for bothering him.

"Our over excited friend was waiting to meet this new British transfer student. Sorry we bothered you." The redheaded girl explained and then introduced herself as Sam and the blonde as Clover and the final girl as Alex. She also said to find them if he needed anything considering he was new.

Alex sighed in relief, he did not want to get involved in girls before his first class. He recalled when a few if Sabina's classmates came over to the house and they found him in the kitchen making lunch before he escaped to his room. Sabina had later told him how her friends thought he was really cute and Beverly Hills girls can be very flirtatious. He did think he was okay looking back home but due to his work and the rumors of him being a drug dealer he didn't socialize with girls all that much. So girls for the moment are categorized under trouble to avoid. The bell rang and he headed to his first class in an American high school.

* * *

 **AN: I hoped you like this, please leave a review**

 **8/9/15**


	2. Lunch

**Hello my readers!**

 **here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

So far the day had been manageable and his presence hadn't been as disruptive as it could have been fortunately. Alex had the basic classes; chemistry, English, history, algebra, gym class, free time, lunch and so on. In the first half of the day he survived history, english, and chemistry in that order and now he was facing the dreaded lunch period. He hasn't spoken to Sabina yet and they only nodded when they saw each other from opposite sides of the lunch room. He quietly got his lunch and found an empty table for some peace, while he was minding his own business, he saw the three girls he had met before classes were watching him.

"He's seriously cute," Clover cooed to her best friends, who rolled their eyes at her antics.

"Well I had English with him earlier and his last name is Rider," Sam told them, "he didn't talk to anyone and kept to himself," the three of them sat at a table with a clear view of where "Rider" was sitting.

"Did you find any indications that he's the British transfer student? I mean we haven't found out his name yet." Alex protested then took a look around to see several girls had the same thought that Clover was. "But girls have definitely noticed him," she comments.

"Yeah, a bunch of them stared at him during class, but he paid them no attention and didn't say a word about it." Sam noted that even now "Rider" was in his own world, very oblivious of the many hungry looking girls staring at him.

"I'm going to go talk to him," Clover announced as she stood up from her seat.

"Why? To scare him away like this morning?" Alex asked with humor of the memory, for once a boy wasn't swept away by Clover's beauty and flirtatiousness.

"Well, I learned from my mistake and I am gonna try again with a new approach, so wish me luck." she started walking towards him and sat down next to him, giving him some space, with a gentle smile on her face.

Alex was in the middle of chewing some of his sandwich when the blonde girl from earlier sat beside with a nice smile. He quickly swallowed and spoke first, "Can I help you?"

"I wanted to apologize for my rudeness this morning, I didn't mean to be so blunt about it," she apologized, from what Alex saw she was being sincere but there was else about her he was suspicious of which he did not let her see, he was new here so he had no right to be suspicious of everyone he meets. Though he couldn't help but be amused of her wording.

"Don't worry, I've met people who were more intentionally blunt than you were." she gave a small chuckle. Mentally Alex was glad that he was able to be honest without exposing too much while also talking to a fellow classmate lightly.

"Still it was a very rude way to start here so again, I'm sorry for that. Can we start over?" she asked sweetly and Alex made a face that looked like he was thinking about but was commending her persistence. He remained quiet for a moment to increase tension for the answer.

"Sure, I don't see why not." he said with a smirk while she smiled and put her hand for him to shake.

"Well then, hi, I'm Clover, and welcome to Bev High." he clasped her hand and shook it firmly but not crushing.

"I'm Alex, and thanks for the warm welcome, Clover." they dropped their hands to their sides and Clover seemed to look like she just won something.

"So how do you like it here so far?" she asked.

"Different, I'm still kinda new to the California scene,"

"Where are you from then?"

"D.C." he answered and as far as the school and local records are concerned, Alex Rider is from the Washington D.C. metropolitan area, while moving around a bit up and down the east coast as a kid.

"So you're an east coaster?" Clover seemed intrigued by that. Before he could respond someone else approached his table, a girl with long black hair and lots of purple, even her eyes were purple.

"Don't even bother wasting your breath on her," the new girl advised with an awfully nasally voice that Alex had to fight the urge to cringe at. He looked to Clover and before she even turned he heard the almost inaudible growl in the back of her throat. Then it stopped and she was all smiles when she turned to look at the purple dressed girl.

"Do you mind, Mandy? We were having a nice conversation before you showed up," Clover said and Alex could see how she really wanted to get rid of Mandy in her own fashion.

"You seriously think you have a chance with him? That's hilarious," Mandy asked and let out a bark of supposed laughter that was really hard not to cringe at.

"She's doing a better job than you are," Alex spoke up, pulling the girls' attention to him and off each other before he is the reason for a fight. "Considering I actively avoid girls who think themselves as 'I am Miss Everything'." Clover seemed happy while Mandy was definitely offended. Alex then turned to Clover, "How about we continue our conversation on that tour you offered me earlier?" at first Clover looked confused then it clicked for her and the two of them stood and left the cafeteria, leaving a fuming Mandy behind as well as a few amused girls as well.

"I don't know how she did it, but she is gonna be doing some major spilling later," Alex said as she and Sammy watched the two blondes leave through the double doors.

"He has some good tastes if he rejects Mandy." Sam said with approval as she watched Mandy retreat to her groupies for comfort.

As soon as Alex and Clover were clear of the cafeteria she let out a breath she was holding in. "Thank you for that," she said as he chuckled.

"Wasn't really in the mood to be breaking up a cat fight," he said imagining Clover pouncing onto Mandy in a cat like manner.

"It wouldn't have much of a fight at all, just me clawing her eyes out as she screamed," Clover joked, she was thinking of how quick he thought on his feet.

"But I can tell an archenemy when I see one." Alex commented and Clover turned them down a hall where they were greeted by a coffee machine.

"In thanks, can I buy you a drink? I mean you kinda left your lunch back there in our dramatic exit." Clover offered, he accepted and told her to get him a black coffee. "You're really new here, huh?" she questioned his drink choice.

"Military thing," he stated.

"Your family in the military?" she asked, in truth they once worked for Military Intelligence and for a different country but-

"Sort of," Alex answered as he accepted the cup handed to him.

"How long have you been living in Beverly Hills?"

"Two weeks maybe, still a lot to transition to, you know?"

"Lots to do and see, have you ever been here before your move?" the two had started to walk again and they were almost outside now.

"Once, vacation with a friend's family, it was more northern California but they showed me how to surf so now I won't look like a complete idiot if I try again."

"I doubt you would, now that we are clear of Mandy, can I give you my number in case you need anything? I mean as a Beverly Hills native I could help you so you no longer feel like a tourist, and I know the smartest girl in school in the event you need tutoring. I don't think I should push and ask for a date, should I?" she asks and he shook his head slightly and thought of how to explain it to her.

"Look, you're a nice girl and all Clover, but I'm not into dating right now. But I can use a friend and I would accept your number. Don't look so sad about it, I said I don't want to date right now..." it took her a second before she perked up.

"So I still have a shot?" She asked, visualizing the two of them on a date at a cafe on a nice sunny date.

"Lets see how you do as a friend first, okay?" Alex asked reeling her in from her daydream.

"I can work with that," Clover said and then noticed the time, "what do you have next period?"

"Gym, why?"

"So do I, I'll take you over considering the bell's going to ring in two minutes." Clover said as they threw their cups out as they headed for the gym locker rooms.

When Clover left Alex at the boys locker room she saw that her friends were waiting for her at their respective locker rooms. As they changed for soccer Clover spilled as much as she could in non privacy, promising to give the more juicy details back home. Minutes later everyone was out and headed to the field where they were to play co-ed soccer.

It was definitely an interesting game, especially with how Alex Rider played, because he was good. He was fast and had a strong kick so it was no real surprise when the team he was on won the class game. After the game the coach invited him to tryouts on Wednesday, no surprise there either. And when he left school that day he felt like he was in a good place, he just hoped it lasted.

* * *

 **Please tell me how you liked it or didn't, I love reviews 3**

 **8/29/15**


	3. Meet Jerry

**Here is the next installment of Britain moves to Beverly Hills**

 **I want to thank the 27 people who followed the story so far and like the attention even though this is the first Alex Rider X Totally Spies crossover**

 **Onto the next chapter!**

* * *

The rest of the week was comfortable, he made the soccer team when he tried out on Wednesday, surprising to him that he made varsity. Clover had invited him to sit with her and her friends during lunch for the rest of the week. Nothing weird happened to him beyond having more admirers than what he was used to. At least the CIA were keeping their end of the bargain and staying away from him. The only main problem was that he was still a bit paranoid that someone was watching him, and he jumped to quick when there would be a loud noise. During the week he found a local gym that did karate and kickboxing, he knew he would need that lovely adrenaline rush and that would be the safest way to do it. He spent several hours there over the weekend and had a lot of fun, and he tried out the mall that Sabina told him about. He didn't stay there long but found a few sports stores so he got a few things that he needed.

During that week he also got himself a car so he did not depend on Sabina for a ride every day and everywhere. He was almost amused that no one had figured out that he was the one in the rumors that lives with Sabina. Probably because of his story that he was from D.C. and not England without an obvious accent, as well as the fact he kept his distance from Sabina during school hours. She did show up for the tryouts and cheered him on and took him out for ice cream afterwards. If people did see any of that they would had just thought she was interested in him as was a lot of other girls.

She was proud of him for how well he was doing being in a normal school again. He was keeping up with his classes and passing tests and most importantly he was keeping out of trouble. There were no fights, no arguments, nothing that resembled trouble beyond being stared at by most of the female population of the school. Sabina would tease on how without even trying he was turning heads everywhere he went, while he acted oblivious of all the fawning.

What he was thinking was how odd it felt starting over, people were so welcoming and nice to him, besides the guys that may had been a little jealous of him. But he was becoming friends with his teammates and they said they would be there for him if he needed them. At points like that he had to remind himself that this wasn't a mission or an undercover assignment, this was his life now. At other times he wondered if this was how it felt to be in witness protection, something Joe had explained to him. And old habits crept up from time to time making him sometime doubt the sincerity of those around him and try to see an ulterior motive, he quickly shook them off when he got too ridiculous.

He parked his car in the school's parking lot and stepped out with his book bag over one shoulder. As he headed to the school he saw Clover there waiting for him, she was taking this "friends" thing very seriously, she would wait for him in the mornings and make sure he was okay with all his classes, he noticed her two friends were waiting with Clover but at a distance.

"Good morning, Alex." Clover said as he approached.

"Good morning, Clover." he replied when he reached her, not sure if he should ask about the bruise he saw on her shoulder.

"How was your weekend?" she asked him as they turned to go inside.

"Ok, soccer practice, not much beside that. You?"

"Shopping and hanging with my girls," she replied with a smile, he saw a flash of guilt that a normal person would have missed. His senses were kicked up but tried to be discrete about it.

"As a guy I wouldn't be interested but good for you," he said with a chuckle. They joined her two friends as they reached the entrance, and all three girls looked a bit tired. Basic logic told him not to push on why they looked tired, and they would not be happy if he did ask. After a few minutes he excused himself so he could check the sports bulletin for this week's schedule. After he left the girls spoke what was on their mind.

"Do you think he noticed my bruise?" Clover asked putting her hand over said bruise that was mostly covered by her shirt.

"I think we have more critical things to worry about, like staying awake the whole day." Sam said being the the academic of the trio.

"Yeah we got in too late from this weekend's mission to get enough sleep." Alex commented with a yawn.

"How about another round of lattes on me," Clover offered and they headed for the latte machine.

...

While Alex was looking at the week's schedule for soccer, he was wondering what was up with Clover and her friends. He highly doubted that just shopping would make them that tired, not to mention that odd bruise on Clover's shoulder. She obviously knew about it and tried to cover it but he still saw it.

"No, I am not going to look into it, I will not get into more trouble. I am starting over," he told himself before he could do something he might regret. Suddenly the trash can by the bulletin flipped open, on its own. He looked around to see that no one was in sight, not even to be heard. Cautiously he stepped towards the open trash can, not knowing what to expect. For all he's seen a rabid creature could possibly jump out and attack him. Gas, bomb, rabid animals, he was ready for anything to come out; what he didn't plan on was what would be going in.

He felt the air being sucked into the trash can, it was strong enough to make his hair move. Somehow he was sucked in and found himself sliding down a dark, cold tube, he bumped and bounced as he went. With no clue what happened or who was responsible, he tried his best to remain calm even if he felt like he was in a waterless tube ride. It was a lot of twists and steep slopes but when the light at the end closed in he prepared for the landing.

When he reached the end he prepared for a tuck and roll, at first he bounced off what could be later described as a couch cushion. He then tumbled for a moment then landed on his feet with his gun drawn pointed at whoever was in front of him. In the beat of silence Alex took in his surroundings, everything seemed to be chrome covered and be a large office of sorts. Behind the desk which stood about ten feet away was an older man with thinning hair, close to the same age range as Blunt, wearing an almost equally grey suit. The man stared at him with more awe and curiosity than Blunt would have allowed, he actually smiled when he saw Alex not caring about the gun being pointed right at him, another thing Blunt would never do.

"Excellent reflexes, where was the holster for that, your calf?" He asked with a British accent in a commending way, like he was proud that Alex was poised to shoot.

"Who are you?" Alex said, his gun not wavering in the slightest, because right now he was not happy to be taken out of school to this unknown location of whatever organization found him this time.

"My name is Jerry, and we mean you no harm, Alex," he said and his body language told Alex he wasn't lying but there was no reason to trust him yet.

"Where am I and what the hell do you want with me?" Alex asked Jerry and Jerry calmly looking at the gun in Alex's hands.

"I understand you have a lot of questions, Alex, and I promise to tell you anything you wish to know, but I need you to understand that no one will hurt or threaten you here; so please put the gun away," after a moment Alex put the safety on and slipped his gun into the back of his waistband, clearly telling Jerry that he doesn't trust him but is willing to listen. "To begin with I apologize for the circumstances of you being here, but to answer your question. You are at W.O.O.H.P. I'm pretty sure you've never heard of us, but it stands for the world organization of human protection. And you Alex Rider have been on our radar for quite some time."

"I don't know what you're talking about, now if someone can show me back to the school or should I crawl up the tube?"

"Alex John Rider, son of John Rider and Helen Beckett, nephew to Ian Rider; both men MI6 agents and deceased, godson to Anthony Sean Howell who was referred to as Ash and former agent for MI6 before becoming a double agent for Scorpia, also now dead." Alex had frozen when Jerry had begun his stream of information that Alex worked hard to hide. "Would you like me to continue on to your mission files?" Now he knew that this man was not one to have as an enemy so he was stuck here until they let him leave.

"How do you have all my files?" Alex asked, Jerry let out a small chuckle after he offered Alex a seat by his desk.

"To have ears everywhere we tend to need a lot of fingers in a lot of pies, as I commend your work to erase yourself, my agents have been reporting to me every step of your adventures. Here at W.O.O.H.P. we have agents undercover in just about every government agency out there."

"No one but a few at MI6 even knew about me." Alex protested, then Jerry pressed a few keys on his computer and soon he heard a familiar voice on the communication.

"Agent Jones here, what seems to be the problem Jerry?" Jerry didn't get a chance to respond because Alex had moved around the desk to stared at the peppermint sucking woman that he had once almost shot, that was filling the monitor screen, and he was in slight shock.

"Jones!? What the hell is this?" he called out and quickly she realized who she was speaking with, because she almost dropped her mint.

"Alex? What are you doing there? Jerry, I can see you in the background. Why is Alex there with you?" Jones said sharply responded in her concerned way.

"I asked the question first, what the hell is going on? Do you work for this W.O.O.H.P. thing? I thought you were suppose to be MI6." Alex hissed at her.

"It's complicated, I work and answer to both but MI6 is unaware. And I thought we discussed this, Jerry, you know how very much I disapprove of this. He has had enough, I wanted you to leave Alex alone."

"And like I told you, he can make the decision for himself. I just called you to prove a point to him. Now Alex if you wish to return to school and forget this ever occurred you can go. Or you can stay and learn more, and you can leave at any time no matter what." Jerry offered and Alex thought it over for a moment, knowing curiosity would more than like win over, he turned to the computer where Mrs, Jones was still watching.

"Can he be trusted? You know I trusted you to a degree, so I want a honest answer. Can I trust this guy and W.O.O.H.P.?" Alex asked and she may have been surprised that he would even ask her. She may have not been able to make words in her shock but she did nod, a confirming nod. "Thank you, Tulip."

"Good Luck, Alex," Jones ended the transmission and Alex turned to Jerry who was right behind him.

"Are you ready to listen to what I have to say?" Jerry asked.

"I guess, I can walk whenever I want right?"

"Indeed, though I hope you won't." Jerry said to Alex, hoping that the teen would take his offer and make a difference while being treated fairly.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it, please tell me if you did and why if it's not too much to ask.**

 **Until the next update, Greekgeekspywannabe**

 **10/21/15**

 **P.S. Happy Back to the Future Day!**


End file.
